Lifes Hard
by Bro AshXDawn
Summary: Dawn and her older brother,Paul are two por siblings that have been forced to live with different familes from their mom and dad s sides. They finally find a place where they can treat themselves. Maybe someone will safe both of them and finally get some respect.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan fiction, or whatever it`s called ^-^ Okay… just so we are clear, umm… I`M NOT A POKESHIPPER ^-^ sorry... hehe. I really don't know why people like it I mean, yeah Misty is the original but it doesn't prove anything:/ **

**I thought of this idea for a story, it's about how my life is. As you may know I am totally in love with Pearlshipping cx the best shipping there is. The characters might be OOC but it's how they are in my life I just wanted to make it like this hehe. Well I hope you guys like it.**

**LIGHTS…**

**CAMERA…**

**ACTION… **

_It was another morning at the Bertliz household. We meet up with a young 15-year-old girl. Beautiful sea blue hair with matching eyes. She also is a beautiful girl with a perfect body. Her name was, Dawn. Dawn was sweet loving girl who is nice to everyone, it was impossible to make her sad or angry and wouldn't let anyone take way her happiness. But this morning, she was pretty upset…_

_ "I can't believe this…" Dawn muttered, "Another school?"_

_Dawn has attended 9 schools in all her life and has never stayed in the same school. She had to leave all of her friends behind. _

_ She was still connected them, though. She wanted to go to Hillhigh with her friends. But again, she had to move. She has been all around the world. When she was little her mom couldn't be in Sinnoh because she didn't have her passport. Dawn and her older brother, Paul._

_ Paul was a handsome young man that was 16. He had purple hair and was pretty nice once in awhile. He was a quiet person and he harly made any friends since he knew that they would be moving again._

_ They have had to move with their older sister, Cynthia. She had beautiful long hair, colored blond. She was gorgeous. She was married to a very nice man who really cared for her._

_ Their mom wanted them to have a good education, so she sent them with either a friend of hers, their sister or any aunt or uncle that could take them. Every time they went with aunt or uncle they would be treated as slaves just because they had all the rights to forced them. Their cousins were that one`s who were assholes. They always treated them like they weren't important. Her grandma had 14 kids, and all had children, Dawn had 2 girl cousins and the rest were all boys, so she was used to be around boys, her and her cousin Alice were the only ones who hanged out with the guys. Her other cousin, Ursula was a girly girl who didn't like being around boys. She thought they were sweaty and gross. It is true but this never bothered Dawn or Alice. Ursula thought that she was the best at everything, just because she was supposedly prettier than Dawn. Ursula's brothers were asses to Paul._

_ After they were gone from that horrible nightmare, they were back at Sinnoh but this time they were being sent to an aunt from their father's side. She had 2 girls and 1 boy. All of them were dramatic, sensitive and thought they could do whatever they wanted to them, either boss them around or treat them horrible. Dawn had some drama with the girls, they were jealous of Dawn for making so many friends in just the first day of school. When they had to take 3 years just to get their class to like them. Making friends wasn't a problem for Dawn; the problem was that she didn't grow up her own family. She grew up with her cousins the ones who were boys. They had taught Dawn and Alice how to defend themselves. Dawn and Alice weren't into girly stuff, maybe the cloths and all, but no make-up no drama no nothing that involved being girlish._

_ She was strong enough to face the fact that her mom was never around, and since their parents had divorced they didn't see their father either. Paul could take this easily since he was older and everything, but Dawn. She wasn't as strong as Paul. Whenever she had problems in school she didn't have anyone to help her, except her friends. That was the hard part, leaving her friends every year._

_ She was always one of the "popular". Dawn wasn't like the mean and girly girls who wanted everything. She was actually the nicest in every school. She wasn't afraid to stand up for those who are being didn't have many friends or the ones who were getting bullied._

_ Now, we stand here with our blunette fixing her hair getting ready for Pearlhigh, the 10th school she has attended._

_*Sigh* "New day, new school," Dawn said, "I wonder why I'm not surprised."_

_ She had on a sea blue tank top that had some pretty designs with black skinny jeans and black and blue Jordan's. Little black heart shaped earrings, and her hair was tied in a half pony tail._

_ She went down stairs, just to find Paul in the kitchen. He was baking eggs with bacon and orange juice set on the table. Their mom wasn't home since she couldn't cross to come over to Sinnoh. Paul had the appropriate age to take care of Dawn._

_"Don't you think you look to pretty to go like that to school?" Paul asked._

_"Don't you think you look to hot to go like that to school?" Dawn asked._

_ Paul was dressed in a black polo shirt that said "All I do Is Win" in big white letters and some jeans with his white Vans. His hair was well combed. _

_ "Well, I sure do look good," Paul snickered "but you young lady is dressed in a very hot way for letting guys know that you`re single."_

_ "Oh, c'mon," Dawn whined "who will even notice me you know no one has asked me out in the past 5 months."_

_ "Yeah, because I told them," Paul said while chewing on his bacon "that if they ever got near you they would regret it."_

_"Well, I appreciate it," Dawn explained "but I'm capable of defending myself."_

_"Yourself?" Paul laughed, "My ass. There can be creeps looking for a chance to rape you."_

_ "Fine I give," Dawn said "let`s go, or we`re gonna be late."_

_"New school, huh?" Paul muttered "what a surprise."_

_ They got on Paul's car and drove to school. When they got to their school they were amazed of how big and pretty it was. They weren't that surprised they knew that the kids here were rich. _

_ They went to the office to register._

_"Well, well, what do we have here," The woman behind the desk said "new students I suppose?"_

_"Yes, ma`m." Dawn said_

_"Here are your schedules." The woman noticed a young red head "Miss? Would you mind taking this young man to his classroom?"_

_ The red head was wearing a pair of shorts with a light blue Abercrombie tank top some black Converse and her hair had a black headband. She was very pretty and looked nice._

_"Sure," the red head answered "Let`s go, then?"_

_ Paul was astonished as he saw the red head turn to him. His cheeks were light pink. Dawn nudged him. He gave Dawn a glare._

_"I`ll see you at lunch time, Dawn." Paul said as he left with the red head._

_ "So where are you guys from? You`re sister is sure beautiful. I wonder if boys won't flirt with her." the red head said._

_"Well, she is beautiful, I try to protect her from pervs," Paul said "We`re from Twinleaf Town. My Name is Paul by the way."_

_"Well, it`s great to see that we have descent students now," the red head said with a small giggle "my name is Misty."_

_"Nice to meet you, Misty." Paul greeted._

_ With Dawn in the hallways trying to find her class…_

_"I wonder where, Professor Rowan's class is." Dawn thought "I can't find it."_

_A brunette noticed that that she was lost and went up to her._

_She was wearing white skinny jeans a red Hollister shirt with some black Jordan`s. The girl was pretty indeed._

_"Umm? Hi there, are you lost?" the light brunette asked_

_"Huh? Oh yeah, could you help me finding Professor Rowan's class?" asked the blunette._

_"I supposed you`re the new student," the brunette laughed slightly "I'll take you there. My name is, May"_

_"Nice to meet you," Dawn greeted "I`m Dawn."_

_"So new student, huh?" May asked_

_"Not a surprise to me," Dawn said "I`ve been a new student the past 9 years."_

_"9 years?" May asked shocked _

_"Yep, 9 stupid years without," Dawn sighed "without parents."_

_"Oh," May asked "Well, where are they?" _

_"My mom doesn't have a passport," Dawn said "My dad well they separated and I haven't seen him since the 4__th__ grade."_

_"It must have been hard," May muttered _

_"It was," Dawn explained "But, I had my older brother, Paul."_

_"It`s nice to know that you weren't alone." May smiled_

_ She followed the brunette to the classroom. As they got closer to the door people started to whisper about her. "Damn`s" were being heard from some of the boys. Boys wolf whistled at Dawn._

_"Mr. Rowan?" the brunette asked "We have a new student."_

_ "Is that so?" he asked "Dawn? Right?"_

_ Dawn nodded her head._

_"No need to be shy," he said "May, please take your seat, thank you for bringing Dawn."_

_"Well, let's assign you a seat." _

_ He looked around the room looking for an empty seat. Boys were mouthing "call me" or "Hey, there"_

_ Dawn ignored the boys that wouldn't stop looking at her. All the girls were looking at Dawn furiously, except for May who just smiled._

_"There," Rowan said "Sit next to, Barry. Let me know if he flirts with you. I`ll move you with a girl."_

_ Dawn walked to her seat. Next to the blond boy. He was wearing a sweater with some black jeans and some converse._

_"Hi, there. I`m Barry." He greeted_

_"I`m, Dawn." She said._

_Class was finally over and she headed out of the classroom. Her next class was orcastra. She was glad that she had one period where she enjoyed being at. The class where she played her instrument, the violin. She was in honor orcastra._

_ The day went by and it was lunch time, Dawn waited for Paul. When he saw that she was sad he went to hug her._

_"What`s wrong, Dawn" he asked_

_"It`s hard, Paul," she explained "I haven't made many friends. Boys just keep staring at me and it creeps me out."_

_"Don`t worry, it's the first day," Paul said "You`ll see tomorrow will be much better"_

_"I guess you`re right." Dawn said _

_"C`mon I`ll introduce you to some friends of mine." Paul said as he dragged Dawn to where Misty and some other people were sitting._

_"Hey, Paul? Is this you sister?" a raven boy with spiked hair asked_

_He was wearing a black shirt with some red jeans and black Vans._

_"Yeah, Gary. This is Dawn." He introduced_

_"Must I say that she`s very pretty." Dawn recognized the voice, it was May._

_"Hey, there, May." Dawn greeted_

_"Hey" May said with a smile "Don`t stand there sit down" _

_ A raven boy passed by and gave her a smile. Dawn felt her cheeks get hot, she was blushing slightly. That guy had jet black messy hair. He was wearing a nice black polo shirt with white jeans and some black Vans._

_"So, Dawn?" Barry asked cutting Dawn out of her gaze "Do you mind if I show you around?"_

_"I would like that," Dawn smiled "It won`t bug anyone, right?"_

_They all laugh._

_"Of course not, Dawn." Misty giggled "We`re your friends now."_

_"I would like to be more than friends, though" Gary added _

_"Gary, I told you that Dawn is not allowed to date yet," Paul said "besides I bet she`s not interested."_

_"Gary, would you stop being such a flirt?" a brunette asked, her name was Leaf_

_She was a really pretty brunette. She was wearing a green Abercrombie shirt with a white skirt that went right with her form. She was wearing some black flats_

_"Why should I?" Gary smirked "You know you like when I flirt."_

_ Leaf`s cheeks were light red._

_"You wish." Leaf laughed._

_"Would you guys stop it?" a green hired, boy asked. His name was Drew._

_He was pretty cute. He was wearing a purple shirt and some black cargo shorts. He had some white Vans._

_"Fine." They both said_

_"Well, Dawn. Come on I`ll show you around." Barry said._

_ Dawn nodded her head. They left the cafeteria._

_"How much do you guys want to bet that he likes her?" Drew asked_

_"Oh, c`mon," May said "we all know that. Ops sorry Paul I forgot she was your sister."_

_"It`s okay," Paul said "I mean, Barry? Please I bet he would be a great friend to Dawn. At least he`s not a perv like others." He said while shooting a glare at Gary and Drew._

_"Why you look at us?" Drew asked_

_"Cause you guys are the only ones who have dirty minds." Misty said_

_"Whatever" Gary rolled his eyes "Anyways, are you guys trying out for football?" _

_"Eww, football. Such a horrible and sweaty sport," May said "I don't think any girl that I know plays football or any of the guy sports. I`m into cheerleading and soft ball."_

_"Yeah, me too." Misty added_

_"Every girl I know is into cheerleading and soft ball," Leaf said "I don't know a girl who is into guy sports."_

_"I know a girl who is into all sports," Paul snored "my sister, yep that right she`s an all star soccer player, basketball player and she plays football."_

_"Damn…" Gary said_

_"… Tackle, football." Paul added_

_"Holy, shit…" Drew breathed _

_The girls were amazed to hear that a girl like Dawn would be into guy sports_

_"And," Paul added "She`s a gamer too. She plays all games except for those girly ones. She likes the ones with violence and blood. She`s not normal."_

_"Un-normal is good," Drew said "Damn, your sister is hot, a gamer, and a sports girl? Whoa. I didn't know that that existed."_

_"Damn right, Drew," Gary said_

_"I didn't expect Dawn to like those things…" Leaf said_

_"Well, she`s an every boys dream." Misty giggled_

_ With Barry and Dawn walking around school._

_"So, Dawn? Where are you guys from?" Barry asked_

_"We`re from Twinleaf Town," Dawn smiled "Not far from here."_

_"What kinds of things are you into?" Barry asked "Please don't tell me that you`re into make-up and all that shit."_

_Dawn giggled, "Nope, I`m not. Do you see me with make-up?"_

_Dawn had no make-up and still looked beautiful. _

_"You`re not?" Barry asked_

_"No I`m not," Dawn giggled "Is this the first time that you see a girl with no make-up?"_

_"Pretty much," Barry said "If you`re not into girly things, then what are you in?"_

_"I`m into games, video games, Xbox actually," Dawn said "and sports you know?" _

_ Barry snickered "You make me laugh. You into videogames? I don't believe it."_

_"Ask me questions about the games, then" Dawn said with her arms crossed her chest._

_"Which games do you ´play´?" Barry asked_

_"Gears of War 1, 2, 3 and Judgment, Black Ops 1, 2, Modern Warfare 2, 3, Resent Evil 5 and 6 Dead rising, Battle Field 3, and GTAF 5." Dawn snickered_

_"Wow… Okays then," Barry thought for a minute "Who dies in Gears of War 3?" Barry asked_

_"Dom, Queen Mirah, and Adam Phinex" Dawn said "this is too easy."_

_"Hmm? Why is that guy there? In Dead rising?" Barry asked_

_"He is a photographer and wanted to see what was going on in this little town. He wanted to know why the military were closing the town down." Dawn said _

_"Okay," Barry sighed "I believe you. But if you`re lying to me I`ll fine you!"_

_Dawn giggled "I thought you would."_

_ As they were walking and talking Dawn saw the raven boy come towards them…_

_"Hey, there. You must be the new student." The raven boy said_

_"Yea, that`s me." Dawn smiled_

_"Hey, Ash. Why weren't you with us at lunch?" Barry asked_

_"Problems with Melody, I had to break up with her. She is way too annoying." Ash laughed_

_"YES! He`s single! ^-^" Dawn thought_

_"Well, see you guys after school, nice meeting you Dawn" Ash said as he left_

_"You know when basketball try outs are?" Dawn asked_

_"I`m guessing in September." Barry said "Oh yeah I was gonna ask you what sport are you into?" _

_"I`m into soccer, basketball and football." Dawn said_

_"Really? All those sports? I thought you would be into cheerleading." Barry said_

_"Nah, cheerleading is too girly." Dawn smiled _

_ It was afterschool and the gang was chatting, Ash was there too, then she came… the girl who everyone liked… Jessie_

_"Who`s the slut?" Jessie asked_

_"What did you just call my sister?!" Paul growled_

_"Paul, calm down," May frowned "She`s just jealous cause Dawn can actually get boys attention."_

_Jessie snored "Me? Jealous of that whore?" You make me laugh. Get out of the way you bitch." She said as she pushed May out of the way._

_"Don`t push May!" Dawn growled_

_"Who are you to boss me around?" Jessie asked as she swinged her fist at Dawn. Swiftly, Dawn dodged her. _

_"Hey! Jessie Stop trying to look cool in front of your stupid Followers." Ash yelled_

_"Yeah, sure. I`m going to kill this bitch!" Jessie said as she charged at Dawn._

_Every one stepped out front, but Paul stopped them._

_"Jessie leave her alone she just got here!" Barry yelled_

_"Calm, down," Paul smiled "she knows how to defend herself."_

_ Dawn flipped in the air and dodged her. Jessie frustrated and went in for the punch and hit. Gasps were being heard as May, Leaf and Misty tried to go to her, but again were stopped by Paul._

_"I thought you were able to punch harder," Dawn snickered "I didn't feel a thing."_

_"Now you will!" Jessie yelled as she punched her again_

_"Nope, still nothing," Dawn smiled "Tell me if this hurts!"_

_Dawn punched her and Jessie fell to the ground with a bloody nose._

_"Holy" Gary said_

_"Shit." Ash said_

_"Did it hurt Jessie?" Dawn smiled as she held out her hand to pick her up._

_Jessie denied her hand got up and kicked Dawn in the stomach._

_Dawn did an "ow" acting as she held her stomach "No, hehe sorry it didn't hurt. You gonna try again?"_

_"YES!" Jessie went in and kicked harder_

_"Shame. It didn't hurt, sorry." Dawn said as she turned to her friends "I think we should go."_

_"You`re not hurt, Dawn?" May asked_

_Dawn smiled "Not at all, you see this is nothing compared to what me and Paul do."_

_"What do you guys do?" Drew raised an eyebrow._

_"We do personal defense," Paul said "Our cousins practice with us too. That`s why I didn't let you guys help her."_

_ Jessie wasn't over with Dawn. So she charged at her. Dawn noticed what she wanted to do, so she got Jessie`s hand and flipped her over her shoulder. Jessie fell hard on the floor._

_"Did that hurt Jessie?" Dawn snickered as they left._

_ They went over to Dawn and Paul`s house._

_"Damn, Dawn," Gary said "Good moves out there. How could you could it not hurt it looked painful."_

_"I know it hurt me." May added_

_Dawn giggled "That wasn't anything. What I did out there was for beginners, I`m an extreme. Paul is too."_

_"You better teach me or else I`ll fine you!" Barry laughed_

_"Yeah, I hope you guys; know that if any of you try to touch her I will kill you." Paul said as he held a knife_

_They all flinched. They were frightened. Dawn and Paul laughed._

_"You guys know that he just kidding, right?" Dawn asked_

_"Psshh, we knew that." Ash said concerned_

_"Right, so Dawn?" May started "Gonna go with us to the mall? You know to shop?"_

_"For what?" Dawn got excited "For games, oh I`m in we need new ones. I heard that Deadrising 3 and Battle Field 4 came out I can't wait till we get them!"_

_"No, Dawn," Misty sighed "For clothes you know, like any normal girl would do at the mall?"_

_"Oh well, it`s too boring," Dawn said "Can we go to GameStop instead?" _

_"No, Dawn," Leaf said "You`re no boy, you`re a girl. Girls go shopping for clothes."_

_"But…" Dawn started_

_"No buts missy we are going shopping you like or not." Misty said._

_"I don't want too!" Dawn whined in a childish voice._

_The boys cracked up laughing seeing how the girl's conversation turned into a kids show._

_"Stop, laughing!" May said as she giggled_

_"It's too, funny," Drew said "look Dawn doesn't want to go shopping with you girls. She wants to shop for games, just let the girl already."_

_"So just let the girl come with us to GameStop." Barry added_

_"Yeah!" Dawn cheered_

_"NO!" all 3 girls yelled_

_"Dawn, you are a girl," Leaf started "you need to shop."_

_"Fine" Dawn muttered _

_"What was that?" May asked _

_"I said, FINE!" Dawn yelled _

_"I thought so." May said_

_"Why don't you like shopping Dawn?" Ash raised an eyebrow_

_"Because there`s no fun. It's so boring just looking for clothes where`s the fun in that?" Dawn rolled her eyes _

_"The fun is that you get new clothes," Misty smiled "How do you get your clothes?"_

_"Easy, I have to spend an hour of my life shopping," Dawn sighed "I grab whatever looks nice and I take it, try it on and there! It's done I don't have to go back there till I need new ones."_

_"Wow…" Leaf said "And your clothes are like that? You must have powers."_

_Dawn giggled a bit "Well, yeah. I mean it takes to long."_

_"And that`s what I`m looking for in a girl Muchachos." Gary said "Step aside guys, cause I`m going to make my move. I can right, Paul?"_

_"No, you may not ask my sister out, Gary" Paul rolled his eyes._

_"I`m not interested either, sorry." Dawn giggled_

_"Ha! You got rejected by both, Sister and brother!" Both Ash and Drew laugh._

_"Shut up," Gary growled "At least I tried and besides I got my eyes on someone else. I was joking, Dawn."_

_Dawn smiled in response._

_"Who`s the girl or boy, Gary?" Drew teased_

_"Okay! For the last time I`m not gay!" Gary growled "And the girl I like is secret."_

_"It`s also a secret that you`re gay." Ash cracked up._

_This time the whole room was laughing, minus Gary who just glared._

_"We`re just kidding, Gary." Leaf winked. This cause Gary to get a little reddish._

_"Well, better head home now. May you want me take you?" Drew asked._

_"Yea, sure I don't mind." May blushed deep red. _

_"Goodnight, guys!" Dawn called out._

_ They all walked away to their cars and drove away._

_"You like him don't you?" Paul teased._

_"Like who?" Dawn asked_

_"Ash…" Paul snickered _

_Dawn blushed furiously "Oh shut up. You like Misty."_

_"How do you know that?" Paul blushed._

_"You`re my brother, I can tell by the way you look at her." Dawn explained_

_"Okay," Paul said "Just don't tell anyone, ok?"_

_"If you don't tell anyone I like, Ash," Dawn said "Then it`s a safe secret."_

_"Fine." Paul answered._

**Okay… so what you guys think? It was the first chapter there will be like maybe let`s say 3 ^-^I`m a lazy person ok? So no rush. (^-^) Well… later I guess o.O I`m so confused of how to do this closing! XD **

**But Anyways, thanks for reading, remember to review it will make me very happy if you did! Please no flaming… I`m asking for you guys to tell me if you guys want me to put some other characters, like Zoey, Kenny, Anyone I don't give. Just someone from Pokémon cause then I get mixed-up. Okay well later guys! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys! ^.^ okay so this story isn't really like my life but it kinda is though… not the people like I don't practice personal defense I'm 12 not 15 and I`m going to start to practice personal defense I can`t explain things! o.O But anyways some part is hehe.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause it takes time to think of this. I don't want to be one of those authors who don't finish their stories because they had writers block… no offence to who have had it. I still love anyone who is like that I might get writes block myself ^_^ well on with the story…**

_ Dawn had someone stuck in her head all night… it was a boy who got her attention. She knew that she wasn't supposed to date because then she`ll just end up getting hurt by moving and leaving. 2 months have passed since they moved here. But…_

_That boy was Ash…_

_She couldn't sleep well because of that boy. He was on her mind all night. His jet black messy hair showed that he didn't care how he looked like. She liked that. She had finally found some way of falling asleep. She counted sheep… :3 _

**Dawn`s POV**

_I woke up and went to shower. It felt good feeling the warm water on my body. School has been perfect, I mean I`ve been here 2 months already and I was already training. I had tried out for basketball and I`m the captain of the basketball team. Yep, I know some girls don`t like guy sports but basketball can be for girls too. Besides my team is good and I know we`ll beat lots of schools._

_ When I got out I pulled out my outfit that I was going to use today. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I had a blue shirt that had Sonic in the front. _**(A/N: I always thought that Sonic was hot**_ *-*) I put on my jean shorts and some white converse. My hair was tied up in a high pony tail with a medium white bow. Some blue earrings made the touch._

_ I go downstairs ready to leave when I see a visitor._

_"Hey, Paul?" a raven boy asked, I knew it was Ash. "Do you think maybe, Dawn likes me?"_

_ I hid in the stair case so they wouldn't know I was there. I was going to kill Paul if he told on me._

_"Oh, don't worry. I bet you have a chance." Paul said_

_I went downstairs and pretended not to hear anything; I smiled when I saw Ash. He was wearing a normal white shirt that let his abs show. He had a six-pack. I had an :o face when I saw him. I tried to hide my blush but its too hard to hide a blush. He was also wearing black jeans with gray Vans._

_ Paul had a muscle shirt on the bottom of a normal button up shirt that was gray. He had black jeans with white Vans. He has abs but I don't pay attention to my brothers abs. It would be weird. I mean think about it me looking at my brother's abs. O.o_

_"Hey," I said "Oh hey, Ash. What brings you here." I just wanted to ask something that I already knew. _

_ Ash blushed as he looked at me. I giggled lightly "Uhh," Ash tried to say as he saw Paul`s face go like *oh shit* "I came to ask Paul if I could borrow Black Ops."_

_"Really?" I asked, "Mind if I go and play with you someday?" _

_"Uhh." Ash stuttered nervously_

_"Ash," Paul sighed "she didn't mean it like that."_

_"And I thought you weren't a dirty minded person." I chuckled_

_"I`m not," Ash said, "I just didn't know if you were able to play."_

_"Oh so you`re saying that I don`t know how to play?" I raised my eyebrow._

_"Well, yeah." Ash smiled "I mean there`s no girl in this world who likes videogames or sports."_

_"Oh yeah?" Paul asked "Well, let me tell you that, Dawn. Plays videogames and plays sports right now she`s the captain of the basketball team. She would have tried out for football but they didn't let her."_

_"Wow…" Ash breathed_

_"So, yeah." I smiled "Do you believe me now?" _

_"Yeah, now I do." Ash smiled back._

_"Well, let`s go to school." Paul said "Let`s go, Dawn. Wait I got to get something. Ash can you take her?" _

_Ash blushed slightly "Sure."_

_ I went outside to check out Ash`s car. And damn that car was amazing. It was a black charger. Paul went into his red mustang and left._

_"Miss Dawn?" Ash said in a polite voice "Your car is a waiting."_

_I giggled "Why, thank you. Mr. Ash." I got in the car and saw as he made his way to the other side._

_"So, you like all that stuff?" Ash asked "I mean like is football and basketball the only sport you play?"_

_"Nah, I play soccer too. Cheerleading is too girly. Girls just want to show things well, not like May, Misty and Leaf. I mean they take care of their body. Not like Jessie." I said _

_"Oh yeah, Jessie." Ash smirked "You gave her a good beat up the first day you came. I remember that she didn't go to school the next day. She was embarrassed that you left her a black eye. You hurt her bad."_

_"I could have done more, but I had mercy." I smiled_

_Damn… the way he looks. Makes me melt. Of all the guys in school he`s the one who is actually nice to me and isn't a perv. Besides Barry, but he`s just a friend._

_Ash smiled back "You know? I`ve never heard of a hot girl likening videogames and sports or even knowing how to defend herself. That`s rare."_

_I blushed as he mentioned hot. "You think I`m hot?" I giggled_

_Ash face-palmed "I hasn't supposed to say. Was I?"_

_"Don't worry about it." I smiled_

_"Well, yeah. I`m sure I`m not the only one who thinks you`re hot. I see how boys look at you." Ash said_

_"I bet they`re pervs. Well, Gary and Drew are, but they`re friends. And you? You`re sweet I know you`re not a perv." I smiled causing Ash to smile back._

_"Yeah, I`m not a perv. But I do admit I do like you." Ash sighed "I didn't came over today to ask Paul if I could borrow Black Ops."_

_"I know what you came for." I blushed "I heard everything. To tell you the truth I was afraid that Paul would give me in."_

_"You heard?" Ash asked_

_"Yeah, but no need to worry. I like you too." I mumbled that last part._

_"What was that?" Ash asked_

_"I said that I like you too." I said_

_"Really? The famous Dawn likening me?" Ash asked_

_"Well, yeah." I said_

_""Well, do you—Oh shit watch out!" Ash yelled as a car crashed into us. I ducked and braced myself for the impact and then, everything went black._

**Ash`s POV**

_While Dawn and I were talking this random car hits us. I knew I had to do something, since the car could and would explode. I saw that Dawn was uncountieous so I tried to get her out._

_"Oh shit! DAWN! Come on!" I struggled to her out. I barely took hold of her and got out. The man in the car that crashed into us was long gone. He had hit himself with the window. I heard the police come and the ambulance and everyone stared. I knew it was my fault. I see Dawn`s eyes pop open. Those beautiful sea blue eyes looking at me._

_"You, okai, Dawn?" I asked concerned_

_"Yeah, thank you Ash." She said as she hugged me._

_"But because of me we crashed." I said guilty and put my head down._

_"Hey," Dawn said as she put my head up, "if it wasn't for you, I would of died in there, You saved me."_

_ I was going to say something, but she didn't let me and I felt her warm and soft lips press against mine. I kissed back knowing that I had been forgiven. I couldn't believe how lucky I was at that time. Having a safe-and-sound Dawn in my arms while kissing her. Our moment felt like it lasted for decades. I enjoyed every second of it, but then…_

_ "Sir? Ma`m?" The officer asked "Umm? Could we check if something is wrong or you want us to wait?"_

_"Oh sorry," I laughed slightly_

_ I got up and carried Dawn. She said her legs hurt, so I carried her. We got us checked. I almost fell into tears when I heard the cops say that Dawn was paralyzed. But then they said that she wasn't. Paul will kill me…_

_"Ash?" Dawn asked "Are you okay?"_

_"Oh yeah," I said, "it`s just that I think that Paul`s gonna kill me."_

_"Hey," Dawn smiled "I`m okay he`ll be happy that we`re together and that you saved me."_

_"I hope you`re right." I said biting my bottom lip._

_"I promise everything will be alright…" she said as she took me in for a kiss._

_ Everything was perfect, for now I guess._

**Dawn`s POV**

_ We finally went home. I couldn't believe that Ash, Ash Ketchum had saved me from a car crash. But now we are together. Damn… when I kissed him it was the best kiss I`ve ever had. Like the only kiss I`ve enjoyed. He was worried that Paul was going to kill him, I knew he wouldn't._

_"ASH! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" Paul yelled, "I TRUSTED YOU! I`M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"_

_"PAUL!" I yelled "He saved my life so leave him alone!"_

_"He almost killed you DAWN!" Paul growled_

_"BUT HE SAVED MY LIFE!" I yelled_

_"So what if he saved you he got you in that accident!" He yelled_

_"Look, the other driver was drunk, he crashed into us," I said, "did he leave me there and just saved himself? No he came back for me. And you know what we`re together now."_

_"I`m sorry, Paul. I really didn't want to get in the crash I tried everything. I guess I barely made it." Ash said while smiling at me._

_"I guess, I forgive you. At least you went back. Welcome to the family." Paul said as we all grouped hugged._

_ I was happy. Everything was perfect; I had the best boyfriend I could ask for, the best brother and the best friends. There was nothing that could take away my happiness. But then she came in here…_

_"Dawn, Paul." My mom said as she came in the house._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked_

_"I came, I finally came." She said as she hugged us, I jerked away from her._

_"So you finally decided to show up? Wow, it`s been like 7 years and where were you? I know that you always had a passport, why did you just randomly show up just because?" I asked _

_"What do you mean, Dawn?" Paul asked "You had your passport all these years and you sent us far away with different families?"_

_"Wow, if you didn't want us you could have told us." I said I a left the house. I saw that Ash came with me. I couldn't help it so I finally let it out._

_"It`s okay, Dawn. I'm here." Ash said as he rubbed my back. I cried in his chest just to feel right. I felt good when he was here. To comfort me._

**Paul`s POV**

_"You had it all these years?!" I yelled in anger._

_"Honey listen to me." My mom said as she put a hand on my shoulder, I jerked it off._

_"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU MADE ME AND DAWN GO THROUGH A HELL OF A FUCK TIME. WHERE WERE YOU WHEN DAWN WAS SICK, WHEN SHE NEEDED THE MONEY TO GET OPERATED? DID YOU EVEN KNOW? DID YOU EVEN CARE!?" I raged at her furiously._

_"I couldn't afford having you guys…" she said_

_"Oh so since you couldn't afford us, you decided to send us to different families?! That's your resolution!?" I yelled_

_"Honey, please." She said_

_"No, you listen. You`re in my house. My dad was the only one to send us money where were you!?" I asked_

_"I was in Miami…" she said_

_"Oh so while you were in fucking Miami we were living hell! You know what?!" I asked "Go to hell. You are not welcomed here, get out of my house and you stay away from Dawn and me. You got it?!"_

_"Okay, I got it. But you have to understand that I did what I had to do. It was for the best!" she yelled_

_"Oh yeah, sure. For the best my ass! Get out!" I yelled. She finally got out of the house._

_ I went to look for Dawn. I found her and Ash sitting in a bench. She was resting her head on his chest. I walked over to them._

_"She`s finally gone…" I said_

_"I`m glad she is." She said_

_"How did you know that she had her passport all these years?" I asked_

_"Cause when we last saw her I checked in her bag, I was looking for a piece of gum." Dawn said_

_"I`m glad it`s over. Hey Ash?" I asked_

_"Yeah?" he said_

_"Take care of her. She needs the best. But I know she got it." I smiled_

_ I think Ash was relieved that I said that because he pulled us into a group hug. I was really happy to know that Dawn had finally picked the right one._

**And that was it. It's not the end, oh no, not yet. I still need another chapter so no need to worry. I`m still working on it. :/ I got to get some ideas for the next chapter. Oh and I forgot to tell you guys, it`s not really like my life but yeah. Some parts are, like where Dawn and Paul go through a hell of a time, which happened to my brother and me. Then the part where my mom didn't have passport, dat too and then yeah not the part where we sent my mom to hell, :3 so yeah, I hope it was clear :D Till then later guys! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven`t updated in a while. :/ I wanted to see if someone liked this story and so far were doing well ^-^ I decided to update and well here it goes. Apparently I am a very stupid person because I used the frickin Digimon thing and thanks to Pete The Rock that he told me what to put. Thanks **

**Here you guys go to whoever enjoyed it, thanks for the views and thanks for no flaming ^-^**

_Dawn`s POV_

_"Why has Paul been so gloomy?" thought Dawn. I was glad that Ash and I finally got together, but there`s something going on. I`ve seen Paul really upset and I`m going to find out what`s going on._

_"Paul? Why have you been so depressed?" I asked_

_There was silence until he spoke up. "Dawn," he sighed, "mom or whatever that thing is, is taking the house away from us. We`re going to have to move."_

_"What?" I asked. I was confused and worried leaving my friends again? And especially, Ash._

_"Johanna paid in court to take away our house. We only have 3 weeks to pack up and leave or else," Paul stooped there as if he was going to cry. I didn't understand what was going on. Suddenly I felt a knot in my stomach._

_"Or else what?" I asked_

_"Or else they take you away from me and I can`t see ever again." Paul`s voice cracked as he said those words. I almost fell on my knees. Taking me away from my own brother? The one who has been keeping me safe? That`s… just not fair._

_"No… this can`t happen. They can`t do that." I said_

_"I guess they can. Look, Dawn. I know you love life here and everything, but if we don't go now, we are going to be separated." He said with a serious voice._

_"I can`t leave my friends. I sure out of the hell know that you can't either!" I yelled in frustration. I was pissed. Pissed at Johanna for going this. We don`t deserve this. Where will we go?_

_"We have too, it breaks my heart to do this but I`ll do anything to stay close to you." He said as he got up from the sofa and kissed me on the forehead._

_ I don't want to leave. I don`t want to leave Ash and the others. Ash and I have 4 months together and it was to end. But, why so soon? _

_ The next day…_

_ Time to let everyone know that Paul and I are leaving the city. I felt depressed and I just put on whatever I found I wasn't in the mood to dress appropriately. I put on a red button up shirt and normal sea blue jeans with my black converse. I wasn't ready to do this…_

_"Hey, Dawn!" May yelled across the gym._

_"Hey…" I quietly said_

_"Why are you guys so upset? What did that bitch of your mom do to you?" Gary asked_

_I was sobbing close to crying that`s when… "EVERYONE ONE THE FLOOR!" some guys were shooting their guns in the air. I was terrified but I wondered if they knew that we were in a gym, not outside._

_"Okay, first things first." A blue head lady came out from the guys in the front with the guns. _

_"Oh, no." I whispered. It was my nightmare the one who was making my life miserable, it was Johanna. _

_"Find the cutest girls of the school and take them to the office." She ordered some grunts. "Yes, Ma`m!" they said_

_They were looking at all the girls and ones who weren`t attractive enough were pushed down to the floor. I saw Misty and Ash at the doors. I was afraid that Misty would get caught. Some came towards May and me and pulled us up. _

_"These two. They would make the boss happy." Said one of the grunts. _

_ They pulled us up, put alcohol in a dry towel and put it in our face. They dragged us to the doors where Misty and Ash were. I could feel that grunts hand touching my ass and that`s when Ash got up and tackled the grunt that was dragging me. I was drowsy and the last thing I saw was Ash getting electrified by one of the grunts. _

**Ash`s POV**

_I was walking to the gym when I bumped into Misty._

_"Hey, Ash!" she greeted_

_"Hey." I said_

_"So, how's it going with you know, Dawn?" she asked with a smirk on her face._

_"Perfect, we`ve been going out for 4 months, so yeah it`s going well." I said with a smile_

_"Good cause I want Dawn to be my sister-in-law." She said_

_"Wh-, oh so you like, Paul?" I asked_

_"Yep, I think he`s really sweet and cute." She smiled_

_I was about to answer when I heard a gunshot and "EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR!" I went to take a look when some grunts told us to go to the floor. _

_After a while a saw that they picked up a blue haired girl and when I saw that they did it harshly, I was pissed and so close to getting up. That`s when I lost it, I saw that the one that grabbed her was touching her ass and but alcohol in a dry towel to drowse her off. I got up and tackled the bitch. I was about to go to Dawn when one of the grunts electrified me. I saw that she closed her eyes._

**Paul`s POV**

_This day had turned into my worst nightmare. I wasn't going to sit here and watch Dawn getting picked up like that, then seeing Ash getting electrified. But not yet I wanted to know who they were going to pick up. They got Melody, Leaf, May, Dawn, and then Misty and some other girls. It was time to step it up! I got up from the floor and stabbed one of the grunts with my pocket knife. Stupid grunts, stupid Johanna._

_ I could see all the other guys grabbing the grunts and kicking the shit out of them. I guess they were pissed off because they took their girlfriends. Gary was pissed, I was pissed, and Drew as pissed I sure do know that Ash was pissed._

_ When the gym was clear we went to the office, obviously we took Ash. He was a little drowsy so we had to carry them._

_ We got to the office and took out the other grunts that were guarding the door. We could hear Johanna talk, "Okay, girls. These grunts thought you guys were pretty. Hmm?" she said as she looked at the girls. She looked at Melody. "You`re alright I guess." Then looked at Leaf "You are gorgeous, good taste guys." Then she looked at May, "Ohh, a very pretty brunette and she`s a light one. I haven't seen one of these in a long time." She then turned to Misty, "Hmm, beautiful. I think this one is original, orange hair, never seen this." That`s when it was Dawn`s turn, "Oh and the perfect one, beautiful and perfect, nice body, Dawn. Of course you are beautiful, I`m your mother we look alike." The grunts giggled._

_ "Okay, good job getting these girls," she said with a smile, "now all we need is to take them to the truck and we are out of here. Put them in the truck." The grunts did as said so and took the girls out of the room. We snuck into the truck and when they opened the door we kicked them in the face. "Misty! Dawn! Are you guys okay?" I asked_

_"Wha? Oh hey," Misty smiled_

_"I'm glad you're okay," I said with relieved, "I thought they did something to you." _

_ She didn't reply she just kissed me, beautiful soft kiss. I remember that awesome kiss._

**Dawn`s POV**

_ Johanna was done talking to us so she sends her grunts to take us the truck. I wasn't looking forward to this. The stupid grunts were touching our ass`s. Like really? We all boyfriends and I know that they will kick their ass`s. I was getting to pissed off and was so close to kick him down there, but then, here are our hero's, Ash, Paul, Gary, Drew and this other guy. I guess it was Melody`s boyfriend. They kicked the grunts as they open the trucks back. _

_ First thing I see is Ash making his way over to the grunt that was touching my ass and kicking him even harder. I saw that the other guys did that same. When Ash was done, he came over to me and hugged me and kissed me. I was so glad to see him. _

_ Then I see Paul and Misty kissing. I knew how much they liked each other. And well the other people making out, it was really weird, but I guess it was weird cause I was still drowsy. _

**Ash`s POV**

_This situation was really weird, but it was time to talk to Johanna and get things right. We walked to the office where we saw her getting ready to walk away and she was talking with someone one the phone. We were behind her when she turns around so weird._

_"Welcome, guys! Too bad you won't stay longer." She laughed_

_"What are you talking about?" May asked_

_"Oh, it`s just that reinforcements came." She said while she pointed to the door. There were tons of grunts. "Grab them, all of them!" _

_ They grabbed us and they had a good grip on us. "What do you want from us you little nasty old bitch!?" I asked fouriosly_

_"Hey!" she slapped me across the face, Dawn suddenly slapped her back._

_ "Don't you dare hit him again!" she yelled at her_

_"I can do anything I want even to my own daughter!" she said and swung at her. Dawn swiftly dodged her. Then one of the grunts grabbed her._

_"Look you rat," She said to me, "I really don't want anything from you and your friends. All I want is that my children come back to me. Simple as that"_

_"We aren't going anywhere with you!" Paul yelled_

_"Oh, well, it`s either that or," she grabbed Misty up and held in her hands the electrifier behind her back, "or your friends."_

_"Don`t you dare touch her!" Dawn and Paul said at the same time._

_"Try me," she snickered_

_"Okay, fine," Paul said, "just please don`t hurt them."_

_"Very, well." She said as she threw Misty at him "Grab them and let`s go." _

_"You can`t take them!" yelled Drew_

_"Why not, salad head?" she asked, I knew where this was going. Everytime someone calls Drew salad head, May loses it. This was going to get interesting._

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED MY BOYFRIEND!?" May said as she got up and tackled her down. "NO ONE CALLS DREW THAT!"_

_Many of the grunts ran away, I think every grunt left. Then it was just Johanna getting her ass beat up by May. I ran to Dawn._

_"Dawn? Are you okay?" I asked. I was really worried_

_"Yeah, I`m," she said with a smirk, "Look at them." I turned to see what she was smirking on and I see that she was looking at Paul and Misty._

_"At least they are together," I said_

_"Ash… what Johanna said was true." She said. I could tell that her voice ws cracking._

_"This means you guys are leaving?" I asked. I didn't want her to leave, not now, not ever. I love her much and if she leaves what will I do? What will happen?_

_"Yes…" she was so close to crying, so I pulled her for a hug. I couldn't bear losing her. Not after everything we went though._

**Dawn`s POV**

_I know I shouldn't have told Ash at this moment but he had to know. I hugged him, I didn't want to let go. "Dawn…" he asked_

_"Yeah, Ash?" I said_

_"Promise me that I will see you again." He said_

_I didn't answer I just kissed him. I was going to miss him a lot so I wanted to take advantage of this time. I love him too much to not kiss him!_

_We went back home and everyone stayed for tonight. It was like a big sleepover. I knew this was going t be the last time to spend time with my friends. When we got the house, the whole place was already packed up, our stuff were in bag and ready to go for Friday. I ready didn't want this._

_"Okay, so we have till Friday for this." said Paul._

_"Well, this is going to be the best sleepover ever!" May said excitedly. It`s not that I didn't want to this, is just that when its over, we will leave._

_"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Ash_

_"Hey since it`s the last two days we should try to do something to stop the government to take them away." Said Gary_

_"Well, what would they accept? I mean what will we do to stop them from taking their home?" asked Misty_

_"I think I know, but you guys wouldn't want to do it." Said Drew_

_"And that would be?" asked Leaf_

_"Promise not to slap me or punch or kick or stab with sharp objects?" he asked_

_"We promise," it was creepy because we said it at the same time._

_"Okai, well what if Dawn gets pregnant and so does Misty?" she flinched_

_"What?" I asked_

_"Drew you are so stupid!" Misty was about to kill him when_

_"Wait, actually that's a good idea." said Paul. I was amazed that he actually thought this was a good idea._

_"What?!" Misty asked_

_"Look, if Dawn is going to turn into a mom and me into a dad, the government won't make us leave." He said_

_"That`s actually, true," I said. Why would I agree I'm only 17 and I'm going to get pregnant? Everyone looked at me with a puzzled face; Misty on the other hand, was blushing._

_"Look, It`s what we have to do if we want them to stay here. I mean if you guys want to stay," Ash said shyly_

_"Ash, of course we do. I'm not so sure about Paul." I had on a worried face. Getting pregnant, really? _

_"I do, I don't know about Misty." Paul said_

_"Fine. Anything to keep you guys here." She smiled. I knew she was nervous but if we were going to do it, we had to do it now so we can tell the government about this._

**Okay… well I am going to end this one here. I know it's short but in the next chapter there will be lots of stuff ^-^ And by stuff I mean action, drama, and of course a little bit of fighting xD I won't do the lemon part cause I`m not nasty. I am not saying that whoever has done a lemon is nasty, it just that I don't know how to write a lemon :3 sorry guys. XD well I`ll see you guys later!**


End file.
